


Nawet o tym nie myśl

by Kondziolina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: A myślał, że to najgorsze, co mogło mu się przytrafić. :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 14





	Nawet o tym nie myśl

1**

Bolała go głowa.

Cholernie bolała go głowa.

Ból był nie do zniesienia.

Zacisnął powieki, jednak to w niczym nie pomogło.

Cóż za niespodzianka, czyż nie?

Jęknął, próbując podnieść dłoń, ale to chyba graniczyło z cudem.

Jego ręka była tak ciężka, a zmuszenie swojego ciała do działania było okropne.

— Obudził się! — Usłyszał krzyk, który spowodował, że jego głowa zapulsowała.

Ciszej, proszę.

— Pobiegnij po pielęgniarkę.

Co się właśnie stało?

— Hej, słyszysz nas?

Miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

Ból głowy był nie do zniesienia, a ci ludzie darli się, jakby był co najmniej w innym budynku.

Miał ochotę zwymiotować, ale ruszenie się było dużo trudniejszym zadaniem.

Cholera, jego głowa.

Czuł się zmęczony, głosy nie ustawały.

Nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

Nie mógł nic powiedzieć.

Leżał, nie wiedząc gdzie jest.

Nie wiedział co się stało. 

Po prostu…

Po prostu.

Usnął z uczuciem bezsilności.

##  2**

Kiedy obudził się drugi raz, ból głowy zmalał. Bezsilność zmalała a on czuł się o wiele lepiej. Dalej dziwnie, ale lepiej.

Przynajmniej tyle.

Słyszał głos Liama, który czytał poranną gazetę. Robił to w cichy, nie zakłócający mu spokoju, sposób. Otworzył powoli oczy, ciesząc się, że w pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Światło pochodziło z rogu pomieszczenia, tam gdzie stał fotel.

Westchnął, uświadamiając sobie, że znajdował się w prywatnym szpitalu. Tym samym, które przyjmowało ich zawsze w nagłych przypadkach. Ich managerowie prawdopodobnie płacili za to, by zawsze mieli jeden wolny pokój specjalnie dla nich. To tutaj Niall leżał kilka dni po założeniu gipsu gdy spadł ze sceny na jednym z koncertów. To tutaj trafił Zayn, gdy jakiś psychopata go zaatakował i pokiereszował tą idealną twarz. To tutaj był Liam, który zachorował na ciężką grypę i to tutaj… Trafił on sam. 

— Obudził się? — Spojrzał w stronę Liama, który zdążył się nieco do niego zbliżyć.

— Tak, obudziłem się — odpowiedział, próbując wysilić uśmiech. Kiepsko mu to wyszło, ponieważ mężczyzna wyglądał na delikatnie zdziwionego. — Co się stało?

— Pamiętasz, jak się nazywasz? 

Teraz to była jego kolej na spojrzenie w stylu “ćpałeś coś?”

— Louis Tomlinson, urodzony dwudziestego czwartego grudnia tysiąc dziewięćset dzie…

— Dobra, okej. Łapię — przerwał Liam, siadając tuż obok niego na łóżku. Louis poprawił się, opierając plecami o ramę. Stęknął, czując, że jego mięśnie nie działały tak sprawnie, jak powinny. Ciekawe jak długo tu właściwie leżał? Zamarł przerażony.

A co jeśli spędził tu kilka ostatnich lat swojego życia?

Ominęła go cała młodość?

Cholera jasna, co jeśli…

Zdał sobie sprawę, że Liam cały czas coś do niego mówi. Wprawdzie dość cicho, jednak mówi. Spojrzał na niego i po raz kolejny zamarł. Patrzył, nie wiedząc co u diabła się właściwie dzieje. Na zmianę otwierał i zamykał usta jak ryba wyjęta z wody. 

— Jak dobrze, że nic się nie stało. Zarząd by nas chyba zabił, gdyby się dowiedział. Dlaczego on do cholery musi być zawsze tak nieodpowiedzialny? Dobrze, że już po wszystkim. Powinienem zadzwonić do reszty, dać im znać, że jest okej...

Słyszał wyraźnie głos Liama. Słyszał, jak wypluwa z siebie kolejne słowa w ekspresowym tempie. Louis ledwo za nimi nadążał. Strzelały jak z karabinu, ale…

Louis patrzył na usta Liama, które się nie ruszały.

— Cholera, potrzebuję chyba trochę wody… — powiedział słabo, czując, jak jego głowa powoli zaczyna się kręcić.

— O nie, znowu coś się dzieje. Za szybko się pospieszyłem. Cholera jasna, Louis! — Słyszał, chociaż jedyne co pasowało w tym całym zdarzeniu to mimika. Liam wyglądał na przestraszonego. Mocno przestraszonego. 

— Pobiegnę po pielęgniarkę! — Powiedział.

I Louis widział, że to powiedział. Widział poruszające się usta. Głos był głośniejszy niż wcześniej. I…

Cholera jasna, co się dzieje.

Z jego głową nie wszystko jest w porządku.

Potrzebuje snu.

Wody i snu.

Tak.

Teraz.

##  3**

Kiedy obudził się po raz kolejny, w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się więcej osób. Louis słyszał Liama, obcą kobietę, która musiała być pielęgniarką, jego młodszą siostrę oraz Zayna. Nie wiedział, co się działo i nie był pewien czy chce wiedzieć. Jedyne czego był świadomy to fakt, że jeśli faktycznie dzieje się to, co się dzieje, to znaczy, że już nigdy nie zobaczy tego pokoju. Ani tych ludzi. Ani światła słonecznego. Ani niczego, bo zamkną go w cholernym psychiatryku. Jego głowa robi mu chore żarty. Gra w incepcji. Tak naprawdę to są stopnie snu i jedyne, o czym marzy to cholerne wybudzenie się.

— Boże zamknijcie się wreszcie! — Krzyknął, czując, jak ból głowy znowu powraca. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po zdezorientowanych twarzach.

— Nikt nic nie mówił, Louis — Odparł cicho Zayn, podnosząc się z fotela, który wcześniej tego dnia zajmował Liam. — Kompletna cisza.

— Zbladłeś, wszystko w porządku?

Louis miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Czy to jakiś żart? Dowcip, który absolutnie nie był śmieszny. Niech oni już przestaną mówić. Dlaczego oni tyle mówią.

— Wyjdźcie, proszę — powiedział słabo, przygnieciony cichymi głosami w jego głowie. Miał dość. Miał dość. Nie wiedział, co się działo i dlaczego one nie przestają. 

— Louis, powinnam ci sprawdzić… — zaczęła pielęgniarka, ale Louis musiał szybko jej przerwać.

— Proszę. — Jego głos się zatrząsł, a w oczach pojawiły łzy. Nie mógł nad nimi zapanować. Nie teraz, nie w tej chwili. — Zostawcie mnie samego, proszę. Pięć minut.

— Louis…

— Lottie, chodźmy. — Liam wziął ją za rękę i wyprowadził. Reszta poszła w ich ślady. Dopiero kiedy drzwi się za nimi zatrzasnęły, przyłożył ręce do głowy i zapłakał. Nie wiedział, co się działo, co on tu robi ani dlaczego słyszy te cholerne głosy.

Czubek.

Tylko tyle przychodziło mu do głowy.

Wariat.

Świr.

Psychol.

Pomyleniec.

Cisza była kojąca. 

Łzy wydawały się być oczyszczające.

Musiał wziąć się w garść.

Sięgnął po chusteczkę i wydmuchał nos. Jego oczy piekły, chciały wypuścić na wolność jeszcze odrobinę słonej wody. A może jednak nie tak odrobinę. Litry. Hektolitry. Kto wie do czego są zdolne. Są nieprzewidywalne, dlatego nie mógł dopuścić do puszczenia tamy.

Może to tylko sen.

Uszczypnął się.

Jeden.

Drugi.

Trzeci raz. 

Nah, to nie sen.

— Myśl, Louis. Myśl. — Odrzucił chusteczkę i zamknął oczy.

Zabawny fakt:

Pocieranie skroni wcale nie sprawia, że wpadasz na genialne rozwiązania swoich problemów. Nigdy nie działało, nie działa i działać nie będzie.

NIE BĘDZIE.

_ — Nie wygląda najlepiej. Powinienem zacząć się martwić? _

_ Ja tam się martwię o siebie, dziękuję bardzo —  _ pomyślał złośliwie i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. Minęło w ogóle pięć minut? Czemu oni do cholery nigdy nie słuchają tego, co do nich mówi? 

— Będziesz tak tam sterczał, czy wejdziesz do środka? — Mruknął, machając dłonią. — Wchodź i zamknij za sobą drzwi. Proszę, dziękuję.

Louis zamknął oczy i czekał aż Liam usiądzie obok niego. 

— Zachowujesz się dość dziwnie, wiesz?

Louis zaśmiał się histerycznie.

To wcale nie pomogło w zapewnieniu, że wszystko jest z nim w porządku.

Ani trochę.

Wariat.

Świrus.

Tak, to on.

— Świetnie, Lima. Wyśmienicie się czuję. Bosko wręcz!

Payne posłał mu mało przekonujący uśmiech i przyglądał mu się jeszcze wnikliwiej niż wcześniej. Zapewne myślał o tym, że Louis postradał zmysły. Właściwie nie byłby taki daleki od prawdy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że…

— O cholera! — Wykrzyknął, gdy usłyszał kolejny cichy głos Liama mówiący coś, o jakichś zmianach w mózgu spowodowany upadkiem. — Cholera jasna już wiem.

— Co? — Liam widocznie nie nadążał za rozwojem myśli Louisa.

Myśli.

Śmiechu warte.

Usiadł i złapał Liama za rękę. Jeśli wcześniej wydawało się, że chłopak wyglądał nieswojo, to teraz było dwa razy gorzej. Niebieskooki jednak się tym nie przejmował. Uśmiechnął się, rozumiejąc już wszystko.

Boziu, był taki głupi!

— Liam — zaczął. — Potrafię czytać w myślach.

W sali zapanowała cisza. Liam patrzył na niego, ale jego myśli się zatrzymały. Cisza. Pustka. Tak, to jest to. Jeszcze chwila i usłyszał swoje własne słowa powtarzane w kółko i w kółko. Przetwarzane.

_ Potrafię czytać w myślach _

_ Potrafię czytać w myślach. _

_ Czytać w myślach. _

_ Liam, potrafię czytać w myślach. _

— Jak zwykle zabawny — westchnął Payne, wywracając oczami. — Co się z tobą dzieje? Powinniśmy zrobić więcej badań, ponieważ…

— Nie, Liam. — Louis ścisnął jego dłoń. — Udowodnię ci to. Pomyśl o jakiejś roślinie. Jej kolorze i takie tam. 

Liam nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale chwilę potem usłyszał...

_ Kangurza łapa. _

Louis westchnął.

— Liam, miałeś podać roślinę, a nie jakąś łapę kangura…

Przyjaciel wyglądał, jakby zobaczył ducha. Jego policzki zrobiły się białe, a rękę wyrwał jeszcze zanim Louis skończył mówić.

— Co do cholery? Louis? — Pisnął mało męsko.

W jego głowie pojawiły się setki myśli, nad którymi nie dało się nadążyć. Louis nawet nie próbował. Odrzucił to, na rzecz wygodnego usadowienia się na szpitalnym łóżku. Obserwował, jak Liam chodził z kąta w kąt, próbując zebrać wszystko do kupy.

Biedny Liam.

Tyle chaotycznych myśli w tej głowie.

— Spokojnie, stary — westchnął, nie mogąc już znieść mamrotania w jego głowie. Chciałby już wyłączyć tę możliwość słuchania. To wcale nie jest takie świetne, jakby się mogło wydawać. — Twoja głowa zaraz wybuchnie.

— Skąd ty? Jak ty? Dlaczego? Od kiedy?!

— Odkąd się obudziłem. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Nie wiem, jak to się stało ani dlaczego. Właściwie nawet nie wiem jak się znalazłem w szpitalu…

Liam przysunął krzesło bliżej łóżka i usiadł, zakrywając twarz. Chwilę kręcił głową, po czym w końcu spróbował się uspokoić. Mimo wszystko drżenie rąk go zdradziło.

— Dobrze, ostatnia próba. O czym teraz myślę?

— O tym jak w zeszłe lato próbowałeś wsiąść na renifera podczas wycieczki do Laponii… — odparł bez chwili zawahania. Liam zamknął oczy i westchnął.

_ Okej. Okej, Liam. Wszystko okej. Wszystko w porządku. To tylko twój najlepszy przyjaciel, który czyta ci w myślach i… _

— Awww! Jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem? — Uśmiechnął się, klaskając w dłonie. — Jak słodko! Zawsze myślałem, że to jest Zayn!

_ Cholera jasna _ — Pomyślał Liam

— Zamknij się Louis! — powiedział.

Szatyn zachichotał. 

— Więc teraz masz… — zatrzymał się, próbując dobrać odpowiednie słowa. — Jakąś super moc, tak? Taką jak w komiksach? Czytasz w myślach?

— Równie dobrze może się okazać, że jestem Edwardem. — Kiedy zauważył niezrozumienie na twarzy Liama, dodał. — Cullenem? No wiesz? Ten błyszczący w słońcu wampir? Zmierzch?

— Lottie kazała ci to obejrzeć?

— Harry tak właściwie. — zamyślił się Louis. — A tak w ogóle to gdzie on jest? Nie widziałem go?

— Och… Harry odchodzi od zmysłów, ale musiał zostać w sali. Tylko on może odebrać towar i pokierować przygotowaniami do sylwestra. Napisałem mu sms-a, że wszystko z tobą w porządku.

Louis odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. To znaczy, że nieprzytomny był tylko przez kilka godzin, a nie kilka lat. To dobrze. To bardzo dobrze. Nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby prawda okazała się zupełnie inna. Prawdopodobnie by się załamał. To bardzo możliwe.

— Spadłeś z drabiny podczas wieszania tego durnego napisu — kontynuował. — Oberwałeś dość mocno, dlatego tu wylądowałeś. 

Drzwi się otworzyły, a do środka wparowała jego siostra. Louis skrzywił się, słysząc jej krzykliwy głos.

— Louis, co mam powiedzieć mamie? Ma przyjeżdżać czy nie?

— Nie, przestań — westchnął Louis, krzywiąc się z każdym “myślowym” słowem dziewczyny. Bardzo chciałby wyrzucić ją ze swojej głowy. Myśli Liama były wystarczająco męczące. — Wszystko okej. Powiedz jej, że odwiedzę ją jeszcze przed nowym rokiem.

— O ile stąd wyjdziesz..

— Wyjdę na pewno — odparł, krzywiąc się gdy zobaczył nieśmiało wchodzącego Zayna. Kolejna osoba, której myśli musiał słuchać. Wspaniale. Fantastycznie. Cudownie. Liam widząc jego minę wstał, odwracając się do reszty.

— Słuchajcie, myślę, że Louis musi jeszcze trochę odpocząć. Dajmy mu chwilę. Jeśli chce wyjść jutro ze szpitala musi być w pełni sił, prawda?

— Ale wszystko okej? — Słyszał zmartwienie w głosie Zayna, dlatego posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech i pokiwał głową. Nie chciał go martwić. — Trzymaj się stary.

— Cześć, dziękuję za wszystko.

Liam posłał mu spojrzenie

_ A ty zastanów się, co masz zamiar zrobić z tą swoją supermocą. Na razie nikomu nie powiem, ale przemyśl to, proszę. Może do jutra wszystko będzie w porządku. Prześpij się i wypocznij. _

— Dzięki Lima. — Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i wyszedł.

Louis został sam.

Liam miał rację, musiał coś zrobić.

Tylko co?

Cholera jasna.

##  4**

Liam dotrzymał słowa i nikomu nic nie powiedział. Za każdym razem jednak posyłał mu znaczące spojrzenie. Louis wiedział, że powinien coś zrobić, ale nie bardzo wiedział co. Nie mógł przecież teraz wszystkim na lewo i prawo opowiadać o tym, że czyta w myślach. Nie mógłby tego zrobić jako normalny chłopak, a co dopiero chłopak, który jest w najsławniejszym boysbandzie na świecie, czyż nie?

Sytuacja bez wyjścia.

Tak by to określił.

Od wydarzeń ze szpitala, stał się wycofany. Unikał większych grup, a jeśli już musiał pojawić się na jakimś spotkaniu, uciekał tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Minęły cztery dni, podczas których starał się przestać zaglądać do myśli innych ludzi. Bardzo się starał, jednak to nie było wcale takie proste. Liam bardzo często przychodził, próbując mu w tym pomóc. Siadali w jego sypialni i starali się sprawić, by Louisowi udało się, chociażby odrobinę wyciszyć głosy w głowie.

Głośna muzyka, dziwne ziółka, które poleciła im zielarka, ćwiczenia. Skutki były. Raz lepsze, raz gorsze.

— To kwestia wypracowania, wiesz? Myślę, że w końcu ci się uda.

— Wcale tak nie myślisz — westchnął sfrustrowany Louis. — Przecież czytam ci w myślach!

— Louis…

— Nie, wybacz mi — przerwał Louis. — Po prostu nie wiem, dlaczego czytam w myślach. Mam tego dość. Po prostu chciałbym, żeby to się skończyło. Żebym mógł normalnie wyjść do ludzi, pojechać do rodziny czy spędzić z wami czas, jak to robiliśmy przez cały czas…

— Cierpliwości — powtarzał Liam. — Cierpliwości.

##  5**

Wszystko było do zniesienia. Naprawdę. Do wszystkiego można się było w końcu przyzwyczaić. Do braku fify z chłopakami co wieczór. Do zamykania drzwi na klucz, by pewien Irlandczyk nie wpadał do mieszkania, by grać na gitarze i przeszkadzać we wszystkim, cokolwiek by Louis nie robił… Nawet ta samotność była w pewien sposób dobra. Brakowało mu ludzi, ale wiedział, że dopiero zaczyna stawiać pierwsze kroki w nowej roli. To kwestia czasu, zanim do tego wróci.

Najgorsze jednak było to, że Louis nie mógł widywać osoby, którą koch… Uwielbiał najbardziej na świecie. Nie potrafił spotkać się z kimś, z kim wcześniej spędzał niemalże 90% swojego wolnego czasu. Zajętego także. Po prostu…

Po prostu Harry.

Harry, którego musiał od siebie odsunąć. I to bolało, cholernie bolało. Widział, że Styles także nie czuje się z tym najlepiej. Nie wiedział, co zrobił i dlaczego Louis nie dopuszcza go do siebie. Harry’ego, ze wszystkich tych ludzi.

Widzicie…

Harry był kimś innym.

Harry był wyjątkowy. 

Harry był wszystkim, czego Louis pragnął.

Już lata temu poczuł do niego coś więcej. Zauroczenie, które wcale nie mijało. I… I to sprawiało, że Louis nie potrafił spędzać z nim czasu. Nie potrafił siedzieć i bezwiednie czytać jego myśli. Nie jego.

_ Z Liamem czy Zaynem nie masz aż tego problemu _ , podpowiadał mu umysł.

To prawda, ale Liam czy Zayn nie byli Harrym.

Louis nie mógł tak po prostu wzdychać do Harry’ego i łamać swoje serce na coraz to mniejsze kawałeczki, gdy myśli kręconowłosego będą błądzić po swoich łóżkowych przygodach. Jednonocnych, wielonocnych. Cokolwiek.

Nie mógłby słyszeć o tym, jak z uwielbieniem myśli o kimś innym. Nie zniósłby, gdyby słyszał o jego miłości do… Do kogoś innego. Do kogoś, kto nie jest nim samym. Wokół Stylesa kręci się zawsze wielu ludzi. Kręciło, kręci i kręcić będzie. Ponieważ to Harry Styles. Ma w sobie magnes, który przyciąga tłumy. To wcale nie takie dziwne, że przyciągnął także Louisa. To było nieuniknione. To było logiczne następstwo.

I właśnie dlatego to było inne.

I właśnie dlatego nie mógł tego zrobić.

Nie mógł być przy Harrym.

I to bolało go najbardziej.

##  6** 

_ — Myślałem, że już nigdy nie dotrzesz — _ szepnął Liam, gdy Louis tylko pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku.

— Jak to się dzieje, że mieszkacie w jednym kompleksie, ale i tak to Tomlinson zawsze przyjeżdża spóźniony? — Warknął ich manager, mrożąc go wzrokiem. — Marsz do garderoby. Za dziesięć minut zaczynacie wywiad! Ruszać się!

— Jak dobrze, że to ostatni w tym roku. — Usłyszał, siadając na fotelu, gdzie Lou szybko zaczynała nakładać miliony kosmetyków na jego twarz.

— Jak się czujesz? — W progu znów pojawił się Liam. Louis zauważył w lustrze, jak Harry obserwuje ich uważnie z końca pomieszczenia. Mocno skupił się na tym, by wyciszyć wszystkie myśli. 

Właściwie to nie było wcale takie trudne, gdy nad głową miał narzekającą na wszystko stylistkę. Makijażystkę. Czymkolwiek Lou Teasdale się zajmuje i jak to się nazywa.

— Radzę sobie — odpowiedział krótko, odrywając spojrzenie od czerwonych policzków Stylesa. Piękny odcień. Doprawdy przepiękny.

— Poćwiczymy wieczorem?

— Jasne. — Louis uśmiechnął się na myśl, że Liam był jego wsparciem. Najlepszą podporą, na jaką mógł trafić. Pomagał mu ze wszystkim i nie krytykował. Był spokojny i cierpliwy. Louis taki nie był. Louis po prostu kogoś takiego potrzebował. I Liam tam był. Zawsze.

I za to powinien mu podziękować.

Czas mijał w zastraszającym tempie. Louis tak bardzo skupiał się na wyciszeniu wszystkich głosów, że nie zauważył mijających minut. Zauważył, że idzie mu coraz lepiej. Co jakiś czas wyłapywał pojedyncze zdania, ale tak szybko jak nadchodziły, starał się wyrzucać je ze swojej głowy. To… Działało. Na razie. Widownia był jedynie masą mruczących cicho ludzi. Tłem, które łatwo było ignorować. Tak samo ekipę filmową czy ludzi, którzy po prostu pałętali się pod nogami.

To ich ostatni wywiad w tym roku. Nagranie miało ukazać się tuż po nowym roku, a przez wypadek Louisa, musiał zostać przełożony na ostatni możliwy termin. Louisowi było odrobinę głupio, że ci ludzie musieli specjalnie zrywać się, by nagrać ten jeden odcinek, ale widząc przeprosinowe pakunki przygotowane dla całej ekipy, postanowił o tym zapomnieć. Butelka dobrego wina i paczka pralinek świetnie wynagradzały wczesną porę.

— Chłopcy, opowiedzcie mi o swoich związkach — zapytała cycata dziennikarka. Jej myśli szczególnie trudno było wyrzucić z głowy, zwłaszcza gdy pożerała Harry’ego wzrokiem. Nie tylko wzrokiem. Jej myśli były…. Niegrzeczne. Z drugiej strony Louis się nie dziwił. Czarne, przylegające spodnie wyglądały grzesznie na tych nogach. Te uda i…

Louis zdecydowanie powinien przestać o tym myśleć i skupić się na swojej pracy.

I ignorować cycatą blondynkę.

— No to myślę, że powoli zbliżamy się do końca naszego cudownego spotkania… — Uśmiechnęła się, gdy wszystkie najważniejsze pytania zdążyły już paść. — Jako iż jest już początek nowego roku, chciałabym, żebyście odpowiedzieli na jedno, bardzo ważne pytanie. Noworoczne postanowienie. Jakie jest wasze noworoczne życzenie? Czego pragniecie na nadchodzący rok? — Kobieta wskazała na kędzierzawego. — Harry, może ty zaczniesz?

_ Żeby odważyć się powiedzieć Louisowi o swoich uczuciach. Żeby było romantycznie i żebyśmy dostali swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie… _

Louis zakrztusił się.

Czy on właśnie…?

Czy Harry?

Czy…?

— To trudne pytanie — zaczął Harry, nawet nie patrząc w stronę kanapy, na której siedział Louis — Myślę, że w tym roku chciałbym spędzić więcej czasu z bliskimi.

— To piękne Harry, a ty Zayn?

— Życzę sobie, żebym w tym roku w końcu skończył projektować kolekcję ubrań. Zacząłem tak dawno temu, ale nigdy nie udało mi się zrealizować tego do końca.

Liam szturchnął Louisa, który nieprzerwanie patrzył w stronę Harry’ego, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom. Możliwe było, że to wszystko sobie tak po prostu wyobraził? Nie, na pewno nie. Czy Harry?

— Louis?

— Huh? — Odwrócił głowę akurat w momencie, by Harry nie zauważył, jak gapił się na niego. Liam podpowiedział mu w myślach pytanie, za co był niezmiernie wdzięczny. — Chciałbym, żeby nadchodząca trasa była epicka.

— Dziękuję wam chłopcy. Bardzo miło mi was było gościć w…

Louis nie słuchał dalej. Automatycznie wstał, podając kobiecie dłoń i wybiegł ze studia, jak tylko usłyszał słowo “cięcie”. Nie zabrał kurtki. Nie umyli jego twarzy, by zdjąć to cholerstwo, którym go nasmarowali. Nie powiedział do widzenia.

Wybiegł, potrzebując świeżego powietrza.

Harry.

Czy on?

— Louis? — Jak na zawołanie, usłyszał jego głos. Skupił się, jak tylko mógł, by wyciszyć głos w swojej głowie. Chociaż tak bardzo go to korciło… Nie mógł sprawdzić, czy to prawda. Czy przypadkiem sobie tego wszystkiego nie wymyślił. Nie mógł.

— Tak Harry?

— Ty… Wybiegłeś tak szybko i… Przyniosłem ci kurtkę. — Podał mu płaszcz, który Louis przyjął z wdzięcznością. Cienki sweterek i dwa stopnie poniżej zera wcale ze sobą nie współgrają. Wcale.

— Możemy porozmawiać? — Zapytał Harry, gdy Louis zawiązywał szalik wokół szyi. I co on miał powiedzieć? Odmówić? Zgodzić się? Przeczytać w myślach, o czym chce z nim dyskutować? CO MIAŁ ROBIĆ?

Jedno spojrzenie w zielone tęczówki i przepadł.

Jakby mogło być inaczej?

##  7**

Siedzieli w ciepłej kawiarni niedaleko studia. Mimo iż Louis naprawdę próbował, to nerwy sprawiały, że zatrzymanie czyichś myśli było cięższe niż zwykle. Zatrzymanie myśli Harry’ego było prawie nie do wykonania. Starał się jak mógł, ale…

Jego ręce trzęsły się ze zdenerwowania. Miał szczęście, że to Styles jako pierwszy zaproponował pójście po zamówienia. Louis prawdopodobnie wylałby to wszystko w pierwszej sekundzie od dotknięcia kubków z parującą cieczą.

W czasie drogi rozmawiali trochę, a do umysłu Louisa napływały pojedyncze zdania.

_ Denerwuję się trochę. _

_ Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak? _

_ Czy kiedykolwiek wrócimy do tego, co było? _

_ Powiedziałem coś? _

_ Czy robi się coraz zimniej? _

_ Czy Louis ma mnie za idiotę? _

To wszystko sprawiało, że czuł się źle. Nie chciał słyszeć jego myśli. Nie chciał grzebać w jego wspomnieniach, nie chciał…

_ Wygląda na smutnego. Powinienem poprosić o dodatkowe pianki. Louis kocha pianki na gorącej czekoladzie.  _

I Louis miał ochotę płakać.

Harry był taki dobry i troszczył się o niego.

Jak można było go nie kochać?

— Gorąca czekolada z piankami raz. — Uśmiechnął się Harry, kładąc przed nim ogromny kubek. — Dla siebie zamówiłem pierniczkowe latte więc jeśli chcesz się zamienić to…

— Nie, jest okej. — Louis przesunął do siebie filiżankę i zaciągnął się zapachem. — Kocham to.

— Wiem — zachichotał. — Więc… Co u ciebie?

Powiedzenie, że Louis nie był zdziwiony tym pytaniem, było niedopowiedzeniem. Sądził, że Harry prosto z mostu zapyta o to, co nurtowało go wcześniej. Miał nadzieję, że dowie się wszystkiego. Że znajdzie odpowiedź na wszystkie nurtujące go pytania dotyczące chłopaka.

Ale tak nie było.

I po prostu…

I po prostu skupił się na jego ustach, by nie słyszeć.

By wszystko było jak dawniej.

By było lepiej.

Zamknął furtkę, która pozwalała mu na czytanie w myślach.

I to zaczęło mu wychodzić.

Nie mógłby być bardziej szczęśliwy.

Siedzieli tam godziny, bawiąc się po prostu wspaniale. Kilka dni, podczas których trzymali się z dala od siebie, były istną katorgą. Właśnie to widział. Właśnie to czuł. Nie mógłby żyć zbyt długo bez Harry’ego. Jego życie byłoby wtedy niekompletne.

Ponure.

Złe.

Tragiczne.

I tak siedząc i żartując…

I tak siedząc i przyglądając się różowym policzkom chłopaka..

Lekko kręconym włosom.

Dużym dłoniom…

Słysząc jego śmiech.

Słysząc jego żarty.

Czując jego perfumy.

Czując jego ciepłą skórę obok siebie…

Zakochiwał się coraz bardziej.

I zrozumiał, że to nie jest zauroczenie.

Zrozumiał, że chce spędzić z tym mężczyzną resztę swoich dni.

I chce, by Harry czuł to samo.

I teraz ma świetną możliwość, by to sprawdzić.

Porzucić moralność.

Porzucić sumienie.

Wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

— Hej, H — zaczął Louis, zbliżając się do niego nieznacznie. Skupił się i uchylił lekko furtkę. Wytężył słuch. — Czy myślałeś kiedyś o tym, jak wyglądałby twój wymarzony sylwester?

— Um…

_ Oczywiście, że tak. Spędzilibyśmy go na poddaszu w naszym kompleksie. Sami. Zakopani pod kocami, po gorącym seksie. A ty pocałowałbyś mnie o północy. Oświadczyłbyś mi się, a potem żylibyśmy długo i szczęśliwie. _

— Nie bardzo, a ty? — Powiedział naprawdę, a jego policzki zmieniły swój kolor. Louis uznał to za niezwykle urocze. A szczęście wypełniło jego ciało. Dokładnie tak wyglądałby jego idealny sylwester. Dokładnie tak.

— Jesteś romantykiem, pewnie chciałbyś wszystkiego, co widziałeś w tych tandetnych filmach.

— Jesteś okropny — zaśmiał się Harry, lekko uderzając go w ramię — Ale nie miałbym nic przeciwko. Gdybym tylko miał kogoś, z kim dogaduję się tak dobrze. Gdybym tylko miał kogoś, kto kocha mnie tak jak w tych filmach...

_ Gdybyś tylko kochał mnie tak mocno, jak ja kocham ciebie. _

Masz kogoś takiego— chciał odpowiedzieć Louis, jednak zdecydował się jedynie na delikatny uśmiech.

— Pewnego dnia Harry Stylesie, pewnego dnia.

##  8**

— Jak to rezygnujesz z imprezy sylwestrowej?! — Krzyknął Liam. — Louis, obiecałeś! Mówiłeś, że zaczynasz sobie całkiem nieźle radzić z tym blokowaniem myśli i w ogóle…

— Bo radzę sobie całkiem nieźle. — Wzruszył ramionami, siadając na kanapie. — Ale chciałbym coś zrobić. Pojawię się na chwilę, ale potem zabiorę też Harry’ego i…

— Harry’ego? — Liam zatrzymał się — Louis, co ty kombinujesz?

— Absolutnie nic…

— Louis, czy ty…

— Dobra, Lima! — Louis wyszczerzył się. — Być może przez całkowity przypadkowy przypadek usłyszałem myśli Harry’ego i wiem, że przypadkowo coś może do mnie czuć, dlatego potrzebuję coś z tym zrobić i…

— O mój… — Payne uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął przyjaciela do uścisku. — To cudownie, Lou! Kochasz się w nim od milionów lat! Jak wspaniale, że w końcu robisz pierwszy krok!

— Byłem tak oczywisty? — Zapytał Louis, drapiąc się niezręcznie po karku. Nie mógł jednak przestać się uśmiechać. Cały poprzedni wieczór biegał po domu krzycząc ze szczęścia. Wybuchając nagłym śmiechem lub śpiewając przypadkowe piosenki o miłości.

Dokładnie to robią zakochani ludzie.

Wariują ze szczęścia.

— Oboje byliście oczywiści.

— Czyli… Mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc?

— Zawsze.

##  9**

Muzyka grała głośno, gdy wszedł do środka. Cały sufit wypełniony był kolorowymi balonami z helem. Na ścianach wisiały serpentyny, a na każdej możliwej powierzchni płaskiej stały kolorowe kubeczki i butelki po alkoholu.

Wszystko było tak bardzo stereotypowe.

Przeszedł przez hol, co i rusz witając się ze znajomymi. Mimo że każdy chciał zamienić z nim kilka słów, on odmawiał każdemu. Świetnie mu szło, to całe wyłączanie myśli innych. Jeszcze dwa tygodnie wcześniej umierał przez myśli Liama i nawet nie mógł sobie wyobrazić bycia w pomieszczeniu pełnym ludzi, a dzisiaj? A dzisiaj został jedynie szum. Mamrotanie, do którego zdołał się już przyzwyczaić. 

— Stary, wesołego nowego roku! — Krzyknął Niall, wieszając mu się na szyję. Louis miał szczęście, że w ręku trzymał pustą butelkę i nie było możliwości, by wylał na niego piwo. Nie chciał tego typu niespodzianek. Nie dzisiaj.

— Dzięki Nini, Tobie też wszystkiego dobrego. — Louis uśmiechnął się i krzyknął mu do ucha. — Widziałeś gdzieś Hazzę? Pilnie go potrzebuję.

— W salonie, tańczył z Nickiem, czy coś. — Niall wskazał za siebie i poklepał go po ramieniu. — Powodzenia dzisiaj. Od lat na to czekałem.

— Na co? — zapytał niewinnie Louis. Horan wywrócił oczami i odszedł, szukając alkoholu. Słyszał, jak wita się z kolejnymi osobami.

Imprezowy chłopak z tego Nialla, co?

Dusza towarzystwa!

Wszedł do salonu i od razu zauważył Harry’ego Stylesa. Trudno go było nie zauważyć w tej błyszczącej koszuli i białych spodniach. Och, te spodnie były piękne. A jego pośladki w nich… Louis musiał przełknąć ślinę.

Nie teraz.

— Porwę go na chwilę, dobrze? — Poklepał Nicka po ramieniu i stanął przed kręconowłosym. — Mogę cię prosić?

Harry zaśmiał się i zarzucił ręce na jego kark. Louis nie do końca miał to na myśli, ale nic się nie stanie jeśli zatańczą razem jeden taniec. No może dwa. 

Ruszali się w rytm muzyki, patrząc sobie w oczy. Z każdą sekundą byli coraz bliżej siebie. Przyciągali się jak magnesy. Coraz bliżej i bliżej. 

Różowe policzki. 

Kręcone włosy.

Błyszczące oczy.

Harry wyglądał tak pięknie.

Harry był szczęśliwy.

Był gotowy.

Tak jak Louis.

— Chodźmy — powiedział, łapiąc go za rękę i ruszając w stronę wyjścia.

— Gdzie mnie prowadzisz? — Zachichotał Harry, gdy drzwi windy się rozsunęły. Na korytarzu było nieco chłodniej, alkohol, który dodawał im odrobinę odwagi, powoli dzięki temu wyparowywał. 

— Niespodzianka.

— Kocham niespodzianki — Szepnął Harry. Louis nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

— Wiem.

Kiedy dojechali na poddasze, a drzwi się rozsunęły, Harry zamarł.

— Co to jest? — Zapytał, rozglądając się dookoła. — Dlaczego tu jesteśmy?

Louis pociągnął go za sobą i wskazał na przeszklone pomieszczenie. Urządził je, jak tylko potrafił najlepiej.

Wszędzie, dosłownie wszędzie były świeczki tworzące romantyczny nastrój.

W głównej części były kanapy ułożone naprzeciw siebie. Na środku stał stolik, na którym było mnóstwo ich ulubionych przekąsek. Od żelek, ciasteczek i makaroników po kawałki pizzy czy lazanii, która tylko czekała na odgrzanie. 

Tuż przy oknie puchowy dywan i dokładnie dwadzieścia osiem poduszek różnej wielkości. Idealne miejsce na podziwianie fajerwerków o północy. 

Szampan chłodził się w wiaderku, a drzwi do tymczasowej sypialni stały otworem. Już stąd można było dostrzec płatki róż na dywanie, łóżku i stolikach. Wszystko było idealnie, wszystko było perfekcyjnie.

— Chciałem sprawić, że ten sylwester będzie wyjątkowy.

Louis odwrócił się i wziął do ręki bukiet kolorowych róż. Harry przyłożył rękę do ust. Jego szeroko otwarte oczy sprawiały, że przypominał żabę. Uroczą, małą żabcię. Najpiękniejszą ze wszystkich. 

  
  
—  _ Czuję się tak, jakby czytał mi w myślach  _ — pomyślał i Louis musiał powstrzymać się od parsknięcia. Och, Harry Stylesie… Gdybyś tylko wiedział… 

— Może zbyt długo na to czekałem, może to nie był najlepszy pomysł, ale Harry Stylesie — odchrząknął, robiąc krok w jego stronę. — Czy zechciałbyś pójść ze mną na sylwestrową pierwszą randkę?

Harry parsknął, ale uśmiech cały czas pozostawał widoczny na jego twarzy. Pokręcił głową, zabierając kwiaty. — Jak mógłbym odmówić?

##  10**

Louis wiele razy w ciągu tych lat wyobrażał sobie ich pierwszą randkę. Wyobrażenie jednak zupełnie nie oddało prawdziwości. Wyobrażenie było jedynie marną irytacją w porównaniu do tego, jak faktycznie to wyglądało.

Harry i Louis dopełniali się wzajemnie. Wiedzieli o tym od dawna, lecz teraz było to jeszcze bardziej widoczne. To jak kończyli za siebie zdania, jak czytali sobie w myślach, chociaż Louis nawet nie musiał używać swojej supermocy. Po prostu to wiedział.

I to było piękne.

Ich serca zaczęły bić jednym rytmem.

Ich szczęście zaczęło być wspólne.

Wszystkie marzenia właśnie się spełniały.

Czy mogli chcieć czegoś więcej?

Ich historia zaczęła być pisana wspólnie. Połączyła się w jedną całość.

Dwie połówki jabłka właśnie się odnalazły.

Nie.

Odnalazły się już dawno temu.

Dopiero teraz stanęły obok siebie, tworząc jedną całość.

Jedyną prawidłową.

Uczucie rosło i rosło z każdą chwilą.

Błysk w oku oślepiłby każdego, kto tylko na nich spojrzy.

Uśmiechy rozciągały się na całą twarz.

I wszystko było idealnie.

— Dlaczego teraz? — Zapytał Harry, gdy do północy zostały zaledwie dwie minuty. — Co cię popchnęło do tego, by to wszystko zorganizować.

— Magiczna siła podpowiedziała mi co zrobić. — Louis przyciągnął go do siebie. Zarzucił ręce na jego szyję i uśmiechnął się, czując, jak Harry łapie go za biodra. Bardziej nie mogą już do siebie przylegać. 

Pierwsze fajerwerki pojawiały się na horyzoncie. Niecierpliwi ludzie wypuszczali kolejne.

— Więc to wszystko… — zaczął Harry. — To wszystko chcesz nazwać magią?

— Niczym innym. — Louis wzruszył ramionami, widząc że nie kłamie. Technicznie nie. — Od dawna tego pragnąłem, ale bałem się, że nie czujesz tego samego. Kilka dni temu zrozumiałem, że jeżeli nie zaryzykuję, to nie dowiem się czy było warto…

10…

9...

— I co? — Harry delikatnie się pochylił. Słyszał odliczanie. — Było warto?

8…

7…

6...

— Jesteś warty każdego ryzyka — powiedział Louis, stając na palcach i łącząc ich usta w pierwszym pocałunku. 

5…

4…

— Szaleję za tobą Harry Stylesie.

3…

— Ja za tobą też Louisie Tomlinsonie

2…

Ich usta znowu się spotkały.

1…

Fajerwerki wystrzeliły. 

Nowy Rok właśnie się rozpoczął.

I to był najlepszy początek roku, jaki do tej pory przeżyli.

To był najlepszy koniec roku, jaki do tej pory przeżyli.

Wszystko było idealne.

Prawdziwe.

Ich.

Perspektywa szczęścia była odurzająca.

Gorąco pojawiło się pod ich skórą.

Chęć bycia bliżej, coraz bliżej była nie do opisania.

Ich dłonie błądziły po sobie gorączkowo.

Tyle lat na to czekali.

Tyle chwil mają jeszcze przed sobą.

Mają czas.

Wszystko będzie szczęśliwe.

Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nieważne co.

Wiedzieli o tym.

_ Boże, jak ja go kocham _ — pomyśleli oboje.

##  11**

Obudził się następnego ranka i był szczęśliwy.

Naprawdę.

Prawdziwie.

Szczęśliwy.

Cholera jasna, miał ochotę skakać z radości. Śpiewać piosenki. Wykrzyczeć to całemu światu. Był zakochany i wiedział, że ktoś kocha go tak samo mocno. Czyż to nie cudowne? Czyż to nie wspaniałe?

Czuł, że coś się zmieniło.

Otworzył oczy.

Harry spał, rozwalony na swojej części łóżka. Jego loki rozsypały się po poduszce. 

Anioł w ludzkiej postaci.

Innego wyjaśnienia nie było.

Innego opisu nie było.

Czuł, że coś jednak było inaczej.

Sięgnął po telefon i zauważył dwie wiadomości od Liama. 

— Cholera jasna — szepnął, zrywając się na równe nogi. Pospiesznie założył szlafrok i upewniając się, że Harry śpi snem kamiennym, pobiegł na dół i załomotał w drzwi.

— Otwórz, Lima! Szybko do cholery!

— Louis? — Zapytał zaspany. — Co ty tu? Udało się wszystko?

— Tak, tak — Louis machnął ręką, próbując się skoncentrować. Zamknął oczy i słuchał. — No pomyśl o czymś?

— Co? — Liam rano nie był najbardziej rozumnym człowiekiem na ziemi. — Louis, położyłem się jakąś godzinę temu. Impreza trwała do…

— Liam, pomyśl o tej roślinie, no już!

Payne westchnął i drapiąc się po karku, patrzył na niego nieprzytomnie.

A Louis niczego nie słyszał.

Choćby dwoił się i troił…

Niczego nie słyszał.

Znowu był normalny.

— O mój… — krzyknął szczęśliwie, całując go w czoło i ruszając z powrotem do winy. Zanim drzwi się za nim zamknęły usłyszał tylko ciche “nie ma za co, a kangurza łapa to roślina!” 

Nic nie obchodziło go mniej niż to.

Wpadł do sypialni, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać. 

Był wolny.

Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nie jest wariatem.

Nie czyta w myślach.

Ostrożnie wszedł pod kołdrę i zachichotał, gdy Harry od razu się do niego przytulił. Nawet przez sen wyczuł, że mężczyzna wrócił. Czyż to nie oznaczało, że byli dla siebie stworzeni?

— Najlepszy sylwester na świecie — szepnął do siebie, całując ukochanego w czoło. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham.

  
  


Koniec


End file.
